Slave
by seiko shadesssan
Summary: Ezio re-pays Altaïr for his stupid actions. Just not in the way either of them expected...
1. Be careful of your actions

**Argh! I am sucha bad person! Why am I starting more stories?! I really need to teach mysel not to do that... Anyways, please review! It helps knowing what you guys think! Thanks!**

"Hey! Look, I'm really sorry I screwed everything up okay?" Ezio said, gesturing with his hands wildly. "Give it up child. It's over already. There's nothing we can do about it..." Altaïr growled. He made a dismissive wave and Ezio cursed under his breath, and pouted.

••••••••

They were were supposed to interrogate someone, and Ezio decided they were secluded enough from the streets, and crowd, and jumped the man, with Altaïr scrambling after him, in a failed attempt to stop him. Ezio barely landed a punch, when the man screamed, "Guards!" and bolted. The young man went into shock and fell flat on his face. Altair grabbed Ezio by the collar and pulled him up, but it was too late. Guards were already surrounding the assassins, swords drawn, and taunting. Altaïr hissed, teeth bared like an animal. He didn't want to get in a brawl, and set the alarm off. So he decided that they would do a retreat, as much as he hated it. Ezio had his sword drawn, and ready to slice someone's head off. Altair cursed. A guard leapt at the young man, and swung his blade in a downwards cut. Altaïr growled and stepped in front of the other assassin. He braced himself , and felt the painful slice of the cold steel blade, open his flesh in his right shoulder. He inhaled sharply, and turned and shoved Ezio who was quite confused. "Run idiot!" He yelled. Ezio nodded, sheathed his sword, and bolted with Altaïr not far behind him.

••••••••

Altair clutched his shoulder, and grimaced as a sharp pain flashed through him. Ezio looked at him sadly. Altaïr glanced at him, and said, "You should be guilty child. You obviously don't understand the meaning of "stealth" do you...?" Ezio huffed and looked down. Altaïr continued watching him. He noticed a slight blush creep across the assassin's face. "I'll do anything you please... Master..." He said, blush deepening. Altaïr snorted, taking that as a joke. "You're offering to be my slave, in payment for your stupid actions? You've got to be kidding me..." He chuckled menacingly. "You're joking... Right?" He added. Ezio just shook his head slowly. Altaïr's frown got deeper as he register the slight shake. He sighed heavily, and turned away. "Fine child. Come with me first." Ezio, with his head still down, reluctantly followed the legend.


	2. Blood and Games

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been on here in forever! I kinda ran out of ideas for this story... But somehow, I stayed up this late (due to insomnia...) I came up with this... This is pretty good for a chapter written at... hm... 3:01 am! Anyways, I hope you guys like this, and thankyou for the awesome reviews! Enjoy! **

Altair was growing tired. The wound on his right shoulder hadn't stopped bleeding, and probably wouldn't until he reached the doctor. But then again, he had a while to walk with Ezio following silently. Both the assassins had nothing to say to each other after the younger's little outburst. But they were both used to it, Altair being the one accustomed to silence, and Ezio being told to be quiet because of his non-stop chatter. The blood on his shoulder worried him. He stared ahead a bit in a daze, and wondered if he could make it.

Ezio was frustrated with himself. Had he really offered himself like that? It looked like he surprised the older one though. He chuckled to himself, wondering what Altair was thinking of now. He glanced at the master assassin's back, making sure that he hadn't passed out yet. The wound was a lot deeper than it seemed, and he was a bit worried. Suddenly, the legend staggered and Ezio's hands shot out to catch the older as he started falling.

Altair felt his legs give out. "Not again…" he thought. He felt hands grab him around the waist. He let out a choked sound as he was gruffly pulled to stand again. He gave Ezio a hard glare, and ground out "Thanks." The other nodded silently. Altair had lost a lot of blood, and they needed help soon, or who knows what would happen.

Altair was angry with himself. He had shown weakness. It's not that he should NEVER show it, but he grumbled to himself anyways. Ezio had his hand against his chest, and the other around his waist so he wouldn't tip over again. "Let's just try to be as quick as possible." Altair said. Ezio glanced up at him, and Altair swore he saw a slight grin. He shrugged it off, and focused more on staying upright.

Once they reached the Doctor's, Ezio left Altair in the man's care, and wandered a bit. It was a good time to gather his thoughts. What had made him offer himself like that to Altair? Had he become that desperate? He frowned. Over the years, his feelings for the man had gotten much deeper. It was quite scary actually. He'd never felt this way with any woman. It was even odder that now he lessened his… "courting" with the women. His body ached for Altair's touch, and Altair's only. He shuddered. He remembered a time a few days ago when he was busy at work at his desk, and Altair had descended his right hand on his shoulder. Ezio had almost jumped out of his seat. Nevertheless, he had shuddered. That's when the older had removed his hand hastily. It was quite awkward after that. Ezio frowned again, and leaned on the railing of the bridge he had mindlessly walked to. He gazed out onto the water. A few minutes latter, someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Ah? You're back already? How is it?" Ezio asked turning his head. The older man joined him and leaned against the white railing. "Well… It's not that bad. I'll just have to be careful…" Ezio laughed at the other's comment. "Shouldn't you be careful with all of your wounds? That's what a sensible man would do!" Altair huffed and stared down at the water. Ezio smiled. A few moments went by, and Ezio thought that the legend had actually taken his point seriously. He grinned, and decided to play a game with Altair. He let go of the railing, put both his hands on Altair's shoulder (being careful of the wound) and rested his chin so his mouth was right by the other's ear. "Did you take that too seriously? I'm sorry… Is there anything I can do to make you feel better… Master?"

Altair's eyes widened and he swallowed. What? What was he doing? He stayed very still, until he got an idea. _"Sure, two can play at this game…" _he thought. He slowly turned to face Ezio, slow enough not to push his hands off. Elbows on the railing, he grinned at the unsettled man. "There are plenty of things you can do to make me feel better… Slave…" he sneered with the last word.

Ezio blinked, and he felt heat rush to his face. His hands had moved to the legend's chest without his consent. _"Damn it! How… Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" _He swallowed, and chanced to look up at Altair. He was grinning down at him, and it looked as if he was expecting something. Thousands of thoughts, images, and sounds rushed through Ezio's head all at once. He blushed hotly, and didn't notice the space between them had suddenly minimized. Altair's lips were ghosting in front of his. "A-ah…" Ezio let out an unintelligible sound, but yet he couldn't move. He was frozen. "Hm… Are you prepared for the things that I'll do to you my lovely slave?" Altair literally purred. Ezio's mind was racing, his skin was on fire, and his fingers were aching to feel… He noticed people wandering by, were sending them odd glances. Well, who wouldn't? If they saw two men, one leaning against a railing, and the other hands against his chest, bodies almost touching, who wouldn't? Damn it, it was _his _game though! How could he be loosing? "Okay, okay you win…" Ezio hissed as he pulled away from the master assassin. "All my confidence is gone Altair… Happy?" "I wouldn't say that if I were you child… I haven't won what I want yet…" Altair said huskily under his voice, Ezio's breath hitched. "I could be serious about the things I said…" _"Well… Fuck… He has no idea what he's doing to me… Does he?"_


	3. More

**My italian's a bit rusty you guys... Uhm, so excuse me if i wrote wrong... (if you don't speak this, i recommend highly for you to translate it or something. you really don't want to miss what he says.) but i made this chapter extra hot for you guys. ;) Enjoy! (oh yeah, i fixed the formatting... i do hope it's right, but oh well. as long as you guys like it for the content it'll be fine.**

The day slowly went by with a frustrated Ezio who was having some serious inner battles. Even Altair noticed something was wrong with the assassin, but didn't really bother asking him. As they walked down the busy streets of Florence, Altair chanced a glance at him. His brow was furrowed and he kept avoiding Altair's eyes. Finally the master assassin sighed and pulled Ezio by the arm (who was shouting protests loudly) to an alley by the street.

"What is your problem?" Altair growled. Ezio was still struggling so he had to grasp both his wrists and hold them tightly.

"Nothing is wrong Altair, just lemme go! Merda!" the younger cursed under his breath.

"Does this have anything with what happened back there on the bridge?" he asked.

"N-no!" Ezio almost shouted, but the legend noticed the blush creeping across his face slowly.

"Look… It was just a game Ezio. Obviously, I wasn't planning to loose." A heavy sigh escaped the other by accident.

"Accidenti. Sai quello che stai facendo per me?" Ezio turned his head away angrily.

"What?"

"I said… Nevermind…"

"Ezio… You know I hate it when you do that."

"Yes, I know you do, that's why I did it."

"For crying out loud, don't act like such a child!"

"If I told you, I wouldn't hear the end of it…" Ezio huffed, eyes still avoiding the other's cold yellow orbs. Suddenly, he felt a hand ghost up his back, just lightly enough to barely feel it through his armor. He swallowed hard. Slowly, Altair's warm body pressed him into the wall. Ezio shut his eyes, holding back a small whimper. The hand that held his wrists pulled them above his head.

"Did you want more…?" a husky voice filled the silence. Ezio gasped, his eyes snapped open. He stared at Altair in a confused state. The question had really surprised him.

"A-Ah…" he managed to say before he was cut off by the older who had leaned in and began touching his exposed neck with his lips.

"W-what in the world are you doing?! Oh dio Altair…" he slowly gave in as the he felt the other mouthing him.

"I knew you wanted more Ezio… I… I just wasn't sure of what to do. But trust me child, it wasn't just you who was being tortured." Altair breathed softly.

"O-oh really…" Ezio's voice hitched as a rough hand glided down from the previous location on his middle back… lower…

"Just tell me my slave… I'm commanding you." Altair said huskily in that way Ezio secretly has been dreaming about for the past year.

"Tell me you want more." He said simply. Ezio inhaled sharply as Altair slowly pressed himself against Ezio's "lower" regions. He suddenly found it MUCH harder to speak, nonetheless say something like that.

"I command you." Ezio's arched into Altair's body with a muffled moan. His thoughts were a mess. It really stunned him that THIS man could barely touch him, and Ezio would be aching CRAVING for him. It stunned him more that Altair was actually doing this to him in the first place.

"I command you." Altair said lowly one final time.

"Oh dio ... Altair, voglio di più." Ezio moaned loudly.

"I want more… Oh Dio, ho bisogno di te Altair… Ho bisogno di più ... Voglio che tu, e solo tu ... Altair ..."


	4. Eye contact

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile. This is going to be a short chapter, but I do hope you enjoy it. Review please! :) **

Ezio hands tightened. The man who was touching him stiffened at the italian words which filtered between them both in a seductively sweet manner. He opened his eyes slowly and met the other's. Cold yellow orbs stared back at him from underneath the owner's cowl. Moments passed, (which felt like eternities) with both of them staring at each other, speaking without words. Altaïr's rough calloused hands let go of Ezio's wrists. The legend stepped back, glancing around to check that they weren't being a spectacle. While clearing his throat, Ezio ruffled his own slightly tangled hair, and avoided the older's eye. He took a few steps, and all the sudden he felt those familiar hands grab his right wrist and pull him roughly back. Yet again, they were both facing each other, eyes boring into each other, the lightly uncomfortable atmosphere drifting between them.

"Ezio..." Altaïr said quietly pulling him to himself. The younger's eyes widened as his palms flew to the other's chest by accident. Silently he pushed him to the wall, so Ezio's back was resting comfortably against it. The master's hand ghosted up to his cheek. Ezio unknowingly pressed against it. He stared up at those cold eyes, inviting him. They stood for a minute, staring at each other again. Ezio soon grew uncomfortable with the whole situation, and gave up, pulling away. At the moment he moved his head, the other's hand grasped it roughly, and slightly chapped lips descended on his. His hands grasped frantically at Altaïr's white robes. Once he got over his shock, he somehow managed to pull himself closer to the elder and deepened the kiss. At first it was questioning, the other seeking entrance to the other ones mouth. But then... Altaïr wanted to feel more, therefore Ezio granted passage into his mouth. Tongue and tongue fought feverish battle for dominance. Barely audible moans and gasps slid past each other's heated and flushed faces. Altaïr pushed him harder against the wall, earning a surprised whimper from Ezio, who's hands replaced themselves around the older man's shoulders, groping for purchase.

"Ngh..." Ezio's fingers gripped the cool white fabric as Altaiïr lightly grinded him into the wall.

"M-master... We're in an alley which is dangerously close to the public. Shouldn't we-"

"Quiet child." the other said, kissing his jaw and nibbling his ear, and eventually drifting down to his exposed neck.

"I make the orders here slave." he chuckled darkly. Ezio swallowed.

"Really... C-can we please continue this somewhere... more private- Ah! Merda!" he yelped as a hand (which he had forgotten about) delivered a squeeze to his behind.

"Do you really want that?" Altaïr asked huskily, a hint of malice in his voice which made Ezio shudder.

"Y-yes... Master..." Ezio said in the best controlled voice he could muster.

"Alright then." Altaïr replied and stepped back, and the younger flinched at the sudden loss of contact.

"Do something that will make me want to comply slave." he said, grinning darkly and his eyes flashed mischievously. Ezio cringe and fought the incredible urge to... do his thing.

"Master... Please..."

"Don't plead with me. I want to save that for later." he said lowly, causing a warm feeling in Ezio to spread south. His head jerked up as he heard the familiar sound of a hidden blade being activated.

"Do as you're told slave."


End file.
